Heroes (Episode 6)
Details Heroes is the sixth episode in the Pivot Zombie Movie and was uploaded on the 3rd of January 2017. It picks up immediately after Complications (Episode 5) left off, where Vince and the others discover that Gary is being held prisoner by The Bandits. It's title is reference to the fact that the group become heroes after embarking on their mission to save Gary. Synopsis This episode begins right where Complications (Episode 5) left off; the group has discovered that Gary has been captured by the bandits of whom Craig and Rob where previously prisoners of. Vince crushes the radio he was using to communicate with the bandit leader and storms out of the barracks in an immediate attempt to go after Gary. Craig snaps him out of it and persuades him to stop and think about what he's doing, Vince didn't even know the layout after all. Vince stops to listen to Craig as the other group members gather round. Craig even opts to go with him, as does Rob. Jane the offers to go, remembering that Vince and Gary saved her life on the first day of the outbreak. Although new to the group, David is keen to join them, both to prove himself to the group as well as being able to relate to Vince. Mark then wants in, saying that he wants to repay Vince for all of the trust he has put in him. Not wanting to be left to guard the base alone, Zoey also says she wants to go and with that the group devise a plan. They pack up all their weapons and leave the base in one of the military trucks. They arrive later and park behind a bank building; just out of view of the bandit compound. The first step in Vince's plan involves reaching the top floor of a building that is just outside of the bandit compound but has a window that is at the same height of a building within the compound. After entering this building and reaching the top floor, Vince kills the bandit that is guarding the room. The group then use a makeshift grapple hook from the military base to create a wire that stretches across the two buildings; they then proceed to climb across it. After Vince, Rob and Zoey are in the compound; the door to the room they are in opens and a bandit (Danny) walks in. He was sent up to the top floor to find some tools to torture Gary with, something he really didn't want any part in. Rob and Vince immediately draw their weapons on him and by this point Craig has reached the building. Before Vince can kill Danny, Craig puts a stop to it. He can clearly see that Danny is scared out of his mind and is probably being mislead by the bandit leader. Vince decides to spare his life, although reluctantly. Once everyone is across they then make their way downstairs to Gary's supposed location according to Danny. They make their way to a hallway and are forced to stop when they come across a room guarded by two bandits. Vince suggests they wait for them to pass. After waiting ten minutes the group can see they're not going anywhere so Vince throws a grenade at them and blows both of them up. This of course alerts every bandit in the compound that something is going on and the group are quickly caught in a firefight with some bandits, which they end up winning with no casualties. Vince takes Jane and Rob into the room the bandits were guarding while telling the others to hold up outside and defend the position. After entering the room, the three quickly discover Gary and another prisoner who is dead. Gary is badly beaten in the face and struggles to open his eyes at first, but he recognized Vince's voice anyway. He tells him that they're here to get him out and the episode quickly ends. Characters * Craig * Rob * Vince * Zoey * Jane * Mark * David * Gary * Danny (first appearance) * Bandit Leader * Various Unnamed Bandits Trivia * This is the first episode in which zombies don't appear and no zombies get killed by the named characters. * The first episode of 2017. *The final episode to feature the old character art style. Category:Episodes